Cybertron
Cybertron is the Transformers' home planet. It is located in the Inner Central Region of the Gamma Quadrant on the Central Plane of the Milky Way galaxy. History Canon History MUX History In 2012, the Dweller was released from beneath Cybertron, and when his thrall Hubcap was taken into Darkmount, the Dweller followed, laying siege to Polyhex. Until 2012, Cyclonus ruled most of Cybertron from Darkmount. However, at the end of 2012 the Dweller invaded Polyhex, and most of the remaining Decepticon forces on Cybertron have retreated to Tarn and Tyrest. In 2013, with communication disruptions between Cybertron and Earth due to the Quintesson invasion, most of the forces relocated to Earth. Recently, Cybertron underwent a time of rebirth, and is well on its way to a new Golden Age. What If? Universes Apocalypse World In the Apocalypse World alternate future, Cybertron has again fallen into ruin, and the remaining Transformers lead lives of violent desperation. Bot World When Unicron attacked Cybertron in 2005, Optimus Prime was able to defeat the Chaos God using the Matrix, cementing the Autobots' feeling of invulnerability. Without a leader, Cyclonus and the Sweeps settled on Chaar, where they eke out a meager existence while plotting their revenge on the Destroyer of Unicron. Deadite universe The Deadite universe is one in which The Evil has taken over everyone on Cybertron and Earth. Decepticon World The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ends in failure, and the majority of Iacon's inhabitants are permanently off-lined. Megatron reigns supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre live beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. When Unicron attacked Cybertron in 2005, Megatron forced Autobot prisoner Hot Rod, to open the Matrix that Megatron had ripped out of Optimus Prime's chest. Once Unicron was destroyed, Megatron killed this "Last Autobot," believing then that he had extinguished the final spark of the Autobots forever. Quintesson World The Quintesson World universe is one in which A3 failed in his rebellion against the Quintessons, and they still rule Cybertron in the year 2016. OOC Information Geography Since an official map of Cybertron wasn't released until 2011 with the publication of Transformers Vault, most fan-made maps (and both versions of Cybertron on the MUX) don't always gel up with the oft-conflicting canon. With the publication of an 'official' Cybertron map, the Cybertrons on TFU has been modified to fit official canon. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Cybertron was a mecca of peace until fairly recently in its history. It still revolves around its sun and has proper day and night, but due to the war isn't quite the tourist destination it used to be. True to its backwards universe, Cybertron can be a frightening and arbitrary place whose natives are born from Omega Terminus and possess embers instead of cores. Shattered Glass history Cybertron was a peaceful planet whose inhabitants pursued only science and social harmony until the obsessive researcher Optimus Prime rose from the ranks of civilization and began a civil war. Upon discovering that Cybertron would soon pass close to the Plait Expanse — preventing all space travel for 0.15 vorns and disrupting communications — the Autobots hurried to get the Ark launched beforehand, and the Decepticons hurried the Nemesis's preparations to be able to chase after. The Ark and the Nemesis managed to escape to Earth, but the Transformers there were completely cut off from their brethren on Cybertron. In 2013 Cybertron is was engulfed in a new civil war between Ultra Magnus's Junkions and the combined Autobot/Decepticon forces under Alpha Trion. In 2016, Prime returned from the dead to retake control of the Autobots and reignite the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. 2011 Apr 17 - SG-Cybertron :A Few Months Ago: A huge derelict vessel showed up in orbit above SG-Earth. SG-Magnus, along with several other SG-Transformers, investigated. Turns out the ship (which looked suspiciously like the Event Horizon) was actually alive and was an SG-Junkion (think Reavers from Firefly & Serenity) named Ahr-Vee. An experimental FTL system knocked Ahr-Vee out and put him into Earth's orbit. While the Cybertronians were on board, Ahr-Vee woke up, and everyone but SG-Magnus escaped before he opened the gateway back to the SG Planet of Junk. :Today: While SG-Perceptor was broadcasting the execution of Slugfest on ABN, Temperance staged a daring rescue from orbit. Cosmos gave chase, but Temperance evaded him. Before Cosmos could continue pursuit, the SG-Junkions activated their gravity drive and folded space directly into the Plait Expanse. Practically the entire Junkion fleet passed into the Cybertron system. Temperance saved Slugfest as the Junkions poured onto the surface of Cybertron, led by SG-Magnus. While wholesale pandemonium spread across Cybertron, Magnus chased Perceptor and Cuffs back to Iacon. Perceptor went to activate the Stellar Spanner (the SG version of the Space Bridge) so he could flee to Earth, while Cuffs got stuck outside. Magnus grabbed Cuffs, brought him up to the Spellar Spanner, killed Perceptor and threw Cuffs in instead. Cuffs (along with Perceptor's head) was then sent through to Earth to deliver a message to Emperor Prime: Magnus is coming for him. Cybertron is now occupied by the SG-Junkions. There are still survivors, but they've gone into hiding. Under the Old One's leadership, the Autobots and Decepticons, under Elita-One and Cyclonus respectively, have teamed up to stop Magnus and his Junkion invaders. Category:Cybertron Category:Cybertron locations Category:Planets Category:Shattered Glass locations